


Hold Me Through The Cold

by MrsMoosie



Series: Celestial Observations [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azrael is Aziraphale, Based off fan comic, Fluff, M/M, Raphael is Crowley, Sweaters, cocoa, fireplace, ineffable opposites, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: In the midst of running errands and wedding planning, Azrael and Raphael are caught in a downpour. Forced to cancel their day, Azrael makes sure it’s at least not ruined.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Azreal/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)
Series: Celestial Observations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888438
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Hold Me Through The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful prompt from @Leia232425 on IG! So soft, so fluffy, so cuddles. If you’re having a crap rainy day this is for you!
> 
> There’s actually a few pictures that I maybe borrowed from @DianaCrimsonia to inspire this... But alas, they are on her Patreon. 👀 So go there, because honestly if you’re not already you should be!
> 
> Thank you always @gotham_girl_88 for your beta and words!! 😭❤️

There is an old saying, that plans were meant to be broken. Azrael had never come across a responsibility he couldn’t pass onto a lesser demon, or a deadline that he hadn’t flirted with. He loved to ignore the summons of his siblings especially, but was certain that leniency was going to run its course sooner rather than later. When it came to Raphael though, he found himself unable to break any sort of engagements. He was a man of few words, keeping to himself. But he was head over heels for his Star and would do anything in the cosmos for him. There were always plans for eventualities, he was on time, if not early- even though Raphael usually came to him, he was at the door and ready for their planned time. Even if that anything was making plans to do wedding type things. An entire day of appointments, and a to-do list that kept growing. How could you say no, though?

Azrael met Raphael at his place. He sat and waited somewhat patiently while Raphael finished getting himself ready for their errands. His eyes couldn’t help but follow his pert little bottom as he fluttered around, fixing his hair, adjusting his cravat, sparkles flying around and following him as he moved about the apartment. He literally lit up the room with just his presence. Azrael could watch him like this for eternity and never get bored.

They first stopped at Raphael's garden. It was mid spring and started out as a perfectly sunny day. A perfect day to take advantage of the explosion of life happening outside. His flowers were beautifully blooming through the plots. Bees were buzzing, butterflies dancing through the breeze. Azrael easily admitted that the natural beauty of the garden suited Raphael. He took the time to appreciate how comfortable and relaxed Raphael was, gracefully moving from flower to flower. He was busily explaining flower meanings and arrangements, while Azrael only really half listened. He was quite distracted by his Star, how excited he looked and the glow that surrounded him was brighter than anything he’d ever seen. Raphael bounced from flower to flower, explaining meanings, debating color schemes and how different bouquets would combine meanings as well. Before he realized what was happening, Azrael had an arm full of roses and hydrangeas. There were various shades of corals and pink, and when Azrael met Raphael’s eye he noticed the soft blush gracing his cheeks of the same color. He had a coy smile on his lips as Azrael kissed his cheek before they left.

Next on their list was a tasting for the food at their reception, which was more Azrael’s area of expertise. Raphael had a list of restaurants they would visit when possible to explore options for their postnuptial meals. Azrael was sure Raphael’s list included bistros and lighter fare, nothing greasy and sugary that would satisfy that craving. They were relatively close to the funeral home, so Azrael could stop in and drop off his floral arrangement. He had been looking forward to this part of their day- so when they were rudely interrupted by a sudden crack of thunder, he was quite put out.

True to English fashion, the clear skies turned dark and ominous. Black storm clouds had bullied the sun out of the sky, blanketing their surroundings in gloom. Azrael stopped in his path and looked up, angry at the sky.

“C’mon, Star. we have to hurry, looks as though a storm is moving in.”

“A storm?!” Raphael looked up and gasped as water began to fall on him. A microburst began to fall on them in icy sheets, drenching and chilling them both through to the bone. Raphael shouted and tried to cover himself with his hands, looking to Azrael as he began dripping from head to toe. 

Azrael grabbed Raphael around the waist quickly and snapped. He brought them outside the funeral home, Azrael shoving the door open and dragging Raphael inside quickly. In a few rushed steps they were safe inside and out of the rain. The pair ran up the stairs, hands held together. A few rushed steps down the hall, they were in Azrael’s bedroom. 

“Alright?” Azrael sat Raphael down quickly, feeling his hair floof out from the rain. Raphael was shivering, teeth chattering and arms holding himself tightly.

“Azrael...” he shivered, looking up. That calm, controlled exterior melted immediately seeing Raphael dripping wet and freezing cold. His usually buoyant hair was plastered against his face and dripping, his white suit soaked with rainwater, and sticking against his slight frame. Azrael knelt before him without a second thought. He’d dry himself off later. Raphael was always more important.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes, my Star… You’re soaked.” Azrael said as he began to unbutton his shirt.

“M- miracle… Dry.” Raphael chattered out.

“How is your body going to warm up then?” Azrael pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders first, followed by his shirt, “I don’t think you’d like me warming you up with hellfire.”

“N- no…”

Azrael gave a small smile and kissed Raphael’s forehead dotingly, “I’ll get you something to change into.”

Azrael busied himself in his closet, changing his own clothing quickly so he could better focus on Raphael. He found he had  _ nothing  _ appropriate for Raphael to wear- black was certainly  _ not _ his Star’s color of choice. Bicycle leathers, suit jackets… He gave a small glance back and surrendered. He left the closet in lieu for the bathroom. He found a towel- something extra large, fluffy and grey. He warmed it, walking to Raphael and draping it over shining orange hair, rubbing it to absorb the water.

“I don't know what you’d like to change into. I feel like my clothes aren’t really your style.” He joked. Raphael took his hands off of the towel and gave a squeeze, glancing up and smiling from under the warm material.

“I can just go home-”

“No.” Azrael jumped in quickly, “Just… Take a look. Help yourself, come find me when you’re done.”

Raphael smiled brightly and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek, cuddling the towel around him, “You’re sweet.”

“Oh, very benevolent.” Azrael rolled his eyes and left before he was inundated with insults like how kind and nice he was. Raphael grinned and turned to the closet, a thrill running down his spine from the cold, and the idea of being given full reign to touch all of Azrael’s personal things. 

He tried not to squeal. It was hard.

He made his way to the closet door and gasped at how expansive it was. For someone who wore nearly the same clothing on a daily basis, there was quite a bit of clothing and- books, of course. Raphael began to walk through, brushing the fabric over his fingers. His eyes darted every direction, trying to take everything in. Every step and glance revealed something new.

He found sturdy, form fitting leather, his gear for when he took his bike out. He was quite fond of that, of course. There were of course entirely too many purple shirts and black blazers, which came as no surprise. But the further along the rack Raphael went, the further back in history he found himself. Robes, ancient looking clothes and materials some heavier than others. Silky soft and light tunics, heavily embroidered doublets, all high quality and impossible to mistake for a cheap substitute. Raphael knew exactly when they were from, down to the date. He’d kept them, every article. He remembered so clearly how Azrael looked in each piece, and there wasn’t a single one he couldn’t recognize. It was strange how someone that was certainly not sentimental to have kept so many beautiful artifacts of clothing. 

Raphael finished undressing himself and settled on one of Azrael’s usual jumpers- a purple turtleneck that wound up halfway down his thighs, and hid his hands. He was absolutely swimming in it, but the soft fabric brushed his skin and warmed him instantly, not to mention the smell. Raphael brought his hands up, covered by the sleeves and took in a deep breath. His eyes closed as he concentrated on the musky, mysterious scent that was surely Azrael and he melted, leaning into the doorframe beside him. Oh but it was lovely, how one jumper could light up his senses and drive his mind wild. 

He padded through the room to the door and paused a moment, looking down. He had no trousers on, only his briefs and the jumper… Which was more or less a dress at this moment. He gave a shrug- Azrael had seen him in less. Raphael blushed softly at the thought and continued down the hallway to the study where he found Azrael defaulting to his natural state. He was sitting in his chair reading, his monocle on highlighting those gorgeous glowing amber eyes. Azrael glanced over to the doorway and had to do a double take. 

“Oh.” He breathed. But wasn’t Raphael a vision. His hair shining over one of his favorite sweaters that was entirely too big on him. It was singularly the most adorable thing he had ever witnessed on Earth in six thousand years, and he was not about to ruin anything about it. 

“Is… Is this shirt okay? I can change if-”

“Fine. Perfect.” Azrael put his book down quickly and placed his monocle on top for later. He stood and crossed quickly to Raphael, the moth drawn to his flame. 

“I put the fire on.”

“You have a fireplace? I never noticed!”

“I do now.” Azrael shrugged. He led Raphael to the opposite side of the room where a fire was already roaring in the hearth. There was a rather large, plush rug laying on the floor, two mugs of steaming hot cocoa, and a hair comb. Raphael leaned into Azrael and paused to take it all in, before tilting his head up, curious.

“This is… Azrael?”

“You need to warm up… Sit.” Azrael invited, sitting himself down as comfortably as he could. Raphael swooned, quickly moving to sit beside him. He curled his legs up and grabbed his toes, humming as the warmth of the blaze touched his frigid skin and began defrosting him.

“This is wonderful…”

“Decided against trousers, I see?” Azrael commented. His eyes wandered down the length of those long legs, the fire surely the reason his cheeks were turning a faint pink.

“I wasn’t sure I could get the leather on with wet skin. Besides, they wouldn’t be very comfortable. Besides, you’ve seen me in less.” It’s not like they’d never been naked together. Admitting it so openly and matter of fact as they sat together in front of a roaring fire with cocoa was such a different kind of intimate. It was all suddenly very overwhelming and romantic. Raphael blushed furiously, hiding his face in his knees. 

“Come here. Let me get your hair off your back. Probably getting this jumper all wet.” Azrael chuckled, leaning over and kissing his shoulder. He plucked the comb up off the floor and sat behind Raphael, kneeling so he could easily see what exactly he was doing. 

He began to run the comb through sparkling orange tresses. Raphael’s knees dropped out to the side, so his legs were crossed comfortably before him. Each tooth of the comb worked to separate the hair, getting rid of any knots and tangles that would have been found. It didn’t take long, but Azrael couldn’t help but continue to watch as the comb moved Raphael’s hair around, how beautiful it was with every move, how pliant it was against the plastic. Azrael could have easily slipped into a meditative state, watching how beautiful it flowed back into life.

“Do you still remember how to braid…?” Raphael asked quietly. Azrael gave a smile and brushed some hair off of his neck, kissing over pale skin gently.

“I’ll never forget…” He said softly against him. Raphael could have sworn he wiggled happily at that, but tipped his head to the side, humming happily at the touch. Azrael got straight to work, parting his hair but paused when he held three pieces.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to try something.” Azrael raised an eyebrow. He dropped the strands and moved to the top, taking three pieces from the front of Raphael’s hair. He began changing hands, picking up pieces as he went along. Right, add more, left, add more. Each strand grew in length and volume as he moved down Raphael’s scalp, his hair cooperating as he moved along. It was fidgety work, but it was rewarding by the end. He made it down to the bottom and created a small elastic, wrapping it around the bottom of the braid. He leaned back and tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

“All done?” Raphael asked after a beat, voice thick as if waking from a deep sleep. He was relaxed and happy, overflowing with fondness for Azrael. 

“Mm… .” Azrael smirked, “French braiding isn’t too hard, but for my first time I didn’t do too bad.”

Raphael lit up and turned around, “French braid! Oh I want to see! I- um... Thank you, Azrael you didn’t have to do all that work, really.” Raphael touched his hair, fingers running over the plait as it rested over his shoulder. It felt smooth, and he knew it would be so different than his usual look so to keep an open mind. Azrael held a hand forward and two large hand mirrors appeared.

“Take one… I’ll hold the other so you can see.”

He did just that, holding up the mirror behind Raphael so he could see how the hair weaved and intertwined together, holding itself into a braid down the back of his head. Raphael beamed, surely brighter than any supernova.

“Thank you… it’s beautiful, darling.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Azrael’s cheek happily. Azrael turned and caught his lips, kissing him just the same.

“Of course, my Star…” He gave a snap, cleaning up the hair implements. He moved to sit beside Raphael again, taking up the two still hot mugs of cocoa, holding one in front of Raphael’s face.

“Cocoa… I added whisky. Warm you up faster.”

“Oh! That’s lovely!” Raphael grinned and took the mug. He held it to his nose and inhaled the scent before taking a sip. He let out a pleased sigh as the flavors seeped into him, the chocolate and whisky mixed perfectly and his eyes closed happily. Leave it to Azrael to take such good care of him after such a lousy day.. It really did turn out to be lousy, what with the rain and canceled plans and all. Raphael looked down at his toes, stretching his legs and allowing his toes to warm up. They wriggled, one foot decided to rub against Azrael’s.

“Raphael…”

“Hm?”

“Alright?”

“I just… I was really looking forward to everything today. We finally got to  _ go out _ , and do things together and not have to worry about Warlock. It was just… It was just  _ us _ . Now it’s ruined…”

“Is it really ruined?” Azrael murmured. He quietly sipped his cocoa, looking into the fire before them.

Raphael’s mouth opened to respond and he frowned, “Well we were supposed to go and try the cake, and the food. Oh, and your tux even and now we can’t even go and do any of that…”

“Okay.” Azrael shrugged. He took another sip of his cocoa, leaning back onto his hand and just that much closer to Raphael so their bodies nearly touched.

“What do you mean, okay?!” Raphael frowned, “We didn’t get to do anything today!”

“Aren’t we doing something together? Right now, like this?”

Raphael blinked, confused. “Well yes… But-”

“Did we  _ have _ to go out and do those things?”

“Yes…” Raphael huffed and took a sip, feeling the warmth of the cocoa and the whisky spreading through him.

“Did we  _ have _ to go out and do those things  _ today _ ?”

“Azrael, we had appointments!” Raphael pouted. Azrael sighed and put his empty mug off to the side before laying back on the rug with a grunt. Raphael gave it only a moment of thought before taking action. He put his cocoa down beside them as well and lay down beside Azrael, resting his head into his chest, sighing contently. Azrael’s strong arms came around his small body and he buried his nose into shining, braided orange hair. They stayed curled up with one another until they lost track of time. It was warm, and tranquil. The air around them was filled with love, shining lights and stars expanding from Raphael in his happiness.

“What is wrong with just doing this?”

“Hmm?” Raphael glanced up, “This… I don’t know. Nothing, I suppose.”

“Good.” Azrael glanced outside and wrinkled his nose, “Given the choice between trudging around in the rain and cold, ticking a few things off of your list and this… I, for one, would rather stay here where it’s warm, and you’re nearly naked.”

Raphael flushed and gave this some thought. He desperately wanted to go and get their wedding things together while they had time. Everything had been so hectic with Warlock and holy water… But Azrael was right. He was enjoying this, cozy and warm. Azrael lavishing him with attention and holding him tightly. It was nice to finally have some time for themselves. 

“I think I’m okay with this then…” Raphael smiled and nuzzled up to Azrael’s neck, kissing it softly, “Just… Keep me warm.”

“My absolute pleasure, Sunshine.” Azrael murmured. He tilted his chin down and pressed a gentle kiss to Raphael’s lips. They lay on the rug, Raphael’s eyes drooping as he nodded off while Azrael stroked over his hair and back. They hardly spoke, more enjoying being in each other’s presence than anything before the warm glow of the fire. Soft whispers of love were passed between them. Eventually they both fell asleep. It was everything that they could have wanted, and everything that they really needed.

Azael had given two last snaps before he’d dozed off with Raphael. One was to cover them in a tasteful looking, warm blanket. The second snap was to dry and fold Raphael’s clothing. It’s not like he needed to know that could have been done when they first arrived. A little down time laying together in front of a roaring fireplace sounded much better than shopping on such a dreary day, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on IG @mrsmoosie35


End file.
